naruto_bleach_korra_and_sonicfandomcom-20200215-history
Meelo
'''Meelo '''is the third child and the first son of Tenzin and Pema, and grandson of Avatar Aang and Katara. He resides on Air Temple Island with the rest of his family. He is also the youngest airbender that has two older sisters, Jinora and Ikki, and a younger brother named Rohan. Background Physical Appearance Meelo is described as a young and small boy with white skin, light-blue eyes, and short-spiked, black hair. He also wears the standard Airbender Wingsuit and a pair of metal battle sticks on his upper back portion. Personality Meelo is enthusiastic, very energetic, and is always disrupting the calmness of Air Temple Island. Like his grandfather, he is goofy and fun-loving, as shown by his rambunctious behavior and the various comical comments he makes. Meelo loves to play around and explore, and he also enjoys jumping on his father's shoulders just to pull his beard or gnaw on his head. His sporadic behavior can be useful when it comes to doling out his unique approach to airbending, such as sleeping when it is time for meditation with his father and sisters, and using airbending while flatulating to make a soft landing and knocking out chi blockers when they were invading Air Temple Island. He has also demonstrated a sassy side and a rather aggressive side as well, relishing his role in training the new airbender recruits in an aggressive and playfully frightening manner. During the training, he seems to be act as a somewhat draconian commander or stereotypical boot camp officer. This trait developed more as he grew older, as he frequently ordered his sisters around. He also displayed a self-centered nature, as evidenced when he constantly viewed the mission to locate Korra and bring her home as his mission, whereas it was something he was doing with his sisters. History Powers and Abilities Airbending Prowess *Airbending Expert - Even though he is an airbender-in-training, Meelo has already demonstrated several skills. Apart from displaying a high level of acrobatics, Meelo can also levitate himself with an air spout. During the invasion of Air Temple Island, he showed remarkable skill in combative airbending, defeating six Equalists on his own. Several months after the Equalists' attack on Republic City, Meelo mastered the ability to use an air scooter, utilizing it in a race against his sisters and Korra, as well as using a glider, whereas a year prior, he was still piggybacking on Jinora's glider. Staff Fighting Prowess *Expert Staff Fighter Flash Step Prowess *Flash Step Practitioner Other Skills *Extreme Acrobatic Skills and Reflexes *Enhanced Agility - Meelo is quite agile, able to lightly jump from his grandmother's grip and flip to the ground. *Gifted Artist *Keen Intellect *Expert Organizer *Expert Tactician Equipment *Airbender Wingsuit *Airbender Metal Sticks Relationships Family *Pakkun (Maternal Great-Great Grandfather, Deceased) *Kanna (Maternal Great-Great Grandmother, Deceased) *Hakoda (Maternal Great-Grandfather, Deceased) *Kya (Maternal Great-Grandmother, Deceased) *Aang (Paternal Grandfather, Deceased) *Katara (Maternal Grandmother) *Sokka (Maternal Grandfather, Deceased) *Tenzin (Father) *Pema (Mother) *Bumi (Maternal Uncle) *Kya (Maternal Aunt) *Jinora (Older Sister) *Ikki (Older Sister) *Rohan (Younger Brother) Friends/Allies *The Air Nation **Kai (Older brother figure) **Opal **Daw *The Air Acolytes *Team Avatar **Korra (Older sister figure) ***Naga **Mako **Bolin ***Pabu **Asami Sato **Ben *Lin Beifong *Suyin Beifong *Kenzaki *Poki (Pet Ring-Tailed Winged Lemur) *Various Ring-Tailed Winged Lemurs *Order of the White Lotus *Yachiru Kusajishi *Kenpachi Zaraki Enemies *Hakura Otsutsuki *The Vanderich *Kuvira *Military of the Earth Empire *The Red Lotus *Bison Rustlers *The Equalists *Amon *The Lieutenant Background in Other Media * Quotes * Trivia * See Also *Meelo/Battles & Events Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Human Category:Airbenders Category:Air Nation Category:United Republic Category:Tenzin's Family Category:Team Avatar Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Main Characters Category:Airbending Experts Category:Lieutenant-class Fighters Category:Expert Strategist and Tacticians Category:Legend of Korra Series Characters Category:Expert Staff Fighters Category:Korra's Group Category:Speed Type Characters